


Decision to Leave

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Frodo based poem, reflecting on his pain on leaving his home and yet beginning a new life beyond the sea's end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

To thee, most beloved, I now sing  
To thee, o brightness, light and fire  
Wounded by tooth, by knife and sting  
I long for peace, my true desire   
After all, for me, somehow  
Careless lightness, pearling laughter  
That is hidden from me now   
Dreams of pain, of blood and slaughter   
Haunt me more and more each day   
So to thee, o Eru's daughter  
My grieve I tell, to thee I pray  
  
To thee, most beloved, I now pray  
To take away the grief, to dry my tears  
Away from my darkened soul they search their way  
Away from my sadness and my fears  
After all, I do know now  
I have to leave my home, the Shire  
To earn the peace I don't know how  
To find these days in blackened fire   
From behind my eyes the hidden woe   
I will leave to find what I admire   
To far green lands in the West I'll go   
  
To thee beloved, I will come


End file.
